coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Gary Windass
Gary Windass is the only son of Eddie and Anna Windass. Gary had a troubled life which caused him to have trouble with the law, but this all changed after he had joined the army and was deployed to Afghanistan. After the loss of his friend Quinny after an explosion, he was discharged from the army after suffering from Post Traumatic Stress Disorder and hitting a police officer, so returned to life in Weatherfield. He continues a relationship with Izzy Armstrong who he met prior to joining the army, and their wish to have a baby and having Tina McIntyre as a surrogate. Biography 1986-2009: Criminal Lifestyle Gary was born in 1986 to Eddie and Anna. During his younger years he was a trouble maker, which continued when he was growing up and got in trouble with the law and spent some time in a young offenders institute. He normally hung around with his trouble making Uncle Len who was the source of his scrapes and where he got his ideas from. The Windass Family's first connection to Coronation Street was in November 2008, through kitchen fitter Joe McIntyre who had worked on the Windass' Kitchen along with David Platt. Eddie and Anna refused to pay for the kitchen, which resulted in David coming back and destroying it. Gary and Len arrived at Joe's workshop and trashed it. Gary and his family ended up moving in next door to the Platts. However Anna had attempted to try and be civil as she didn't want thrown out. But Gary got into scrapes with David, whose mother Gail was being dated by Joe. One of the events had occurred Christmas when Gail invited the Windass Clan to spend Christmas with them. Gary flirted with David's girlfriend and Joe's daughter Tina which started a fight between them, and an enraged Joe threw them out. In January 2009 David and Gary got into a fight when Gary had started winding David up over his dodgy past. Gary beat up David and put him in hospital, which had led to him being arrested. Tina had had enough and left David because of the squabbling. David, like Gary thought that because Tina admitted that David punched Gary first, she liked him. David then came up with a plan to set Gary up and send him to jail. Gary was later surprised to find that David wanted to put the past behind them, and had a drink in the Rovers to prove it, though his mother Anna warned him to steer clear from David. David was then overheard by Gary talking to his friend Graeme Proctor about robbing various houses and bragged about the money he was making. Gary, thinking that he and David were friends, asked him if he could be a part of his next crime. David later showed Gary the house he was planning to rob (which happened to be David's grandmother Audrey's house). On the night of the robbery, Gary showed up at Audrey's house and called David to find out where he was. David said that he had to stay with a recovering Joe, and the robbery was cancelled and he should go home, however Gary decided to go in anyway. David told Graeme to hide in a tree close to the house and call the police when Gary went in, however Graeme did not have the chance as David's grandfather Ted Page, went into Audrey's house because he was house-sitting. Gary ran out of the house, but was seen by Ted. Ted then called David and Joe and they came over to the house where Ted told them Gary was robbing the house. Ted later suffered a heart attack but recovered. Gary was then arrested. He later apologised to Ted and told the Platts that David set him up. David confessed this to his family who were all very disappointed in him. Gary was later sentenced. In June 2009, David was brutally beaten and assumed it was Gary (who was released around the same time as the beating), but Gary later confirmed that he was released a day after David was beaten up. He then told David that if he ever crossed him again, he would pay, insinuating that he sent someone to beat him up. Since his release, Gary has been somewhat of a big brother to Chesney Battersby-Brown. Gary helped Chesney get through his sister Fiz's marriage to John Stape, and even convinced him to go to the wedding. In December 2010, at the time of the tram crash, in all the chaos, Gary started to have illusions of Afghanistan. He was later found at his home, in a corner. See also *Full list of appearances Category:Residents of 6 Coronation Street Category:Windass family Category:Coronation Street characters Category:1986 births Category:Convicts Category:2008 debuts Category:Current characters Category:Builders Category:Factory workers Category:Residents of 9a/19a Rosamund Street